Strands of Love and Pain
by Candleofdarkness
Summary: One shot. Takuya exists in the Tamer's universe somehow being magically sent there. Takato and Takuya have been dating for a year now until the sudden event when Takuya catches Takato doing something that made his heart break. (Takato x Takuya, Takato and Takuya, hurt/comfort, romance)


[A/N: I decided to work on this really quickly until Rider gets back. Though, I'm hoping he doesn't read this, since this has no major connections with our plot right now. Hopefully, the next chapter will be released sometime at the end of this week. Anyways, here I present to you this one shot between a lover and his broken heart.]

* * *

_Was there ever a time I was wrong? A_ hint of melancholy drifted through the air. _I told you Takato...didn't I? Someone will die. But, you won't be able to do anything about it. Because you're too weak. But don't worry. I will bring an end to your hopes soon..._

The voice moved across the wind, it went as soon as it came.

_I was damn shocked, heck, I couldn't even imagine what the voice was trying to communicate with me. Well, doesn't matter. T_akato began to pace himself. He walked, and continued walking till his legs gave out. The boy rested his body on whatever he was closest to. Hm...a bench could work.

_Maybe I could just rest a little...before heading back home_. His eyes fell to the sound of insects chirping amongst the night's silence.

When the boy woke up, the moonlight was covered by a mist. Takato checked his watch. The ever blaring red numbers shown.

2:55AM

He immediately jumped from his bench, cursing to the fact that he let himself take a nap on the bench. Takuya must've been worried sick by now. His feet pushed down to the cement ground, running through the dark streets. The brunette's footsteps were all that was heard in the empty streets. Gone were the cars, and their bright lights. The city sat still in slumber. Each house held its own mysterious silence. Each light provided the luminosity to keep Takato moving. He finally reached the steps of the street. Bringing his sprint into a stroll. Breaths ran heavily off of the boy. With each breath the boy got closer to the house. His ambiguous eyes reassured himself.

**Matsuki Residence.**

With a small sigh, his hand reached into his pocket, happy he's brought his key with him. The brunette stood there for a minute, unsure whether or not to open the door. For he was sure Takuya would be crying himself to sleep by now. It's been like that for the past few days.

Ever since...the incident. Takato felt so much guilt. He knew he shouldn't have cheated on his lover. The only wish that he had was to find a way to make Takuya forget how he caught Takato kissing Henry. Before the incident, Takuya and Takato would've been always close to each other. Takuya's constant teasing made Takato blush. Takato's compliments received whenever Takuya tasted his fine cooking. Everything the two ever did, their trips in luxurious places all around the world, their happiness the two felt. They were experiencing everything, together. Together, with the flames of love ever burning. Until that day, Takato urned for lust. Henry, his best friend persuaded and deviously tricked him. Each day passed, Takato held his feelings on the edge of the paper. He could no longer express it as much as Takuya, each time a question ushered through his ears from Takuya, Takato gave a lie each time. Until that day, Takuya had caught him completely, the day Takuya saw what happened he ran as fast as he could to home. Crying. Crying knowing the mysterious actions of Takato. Begging Guilmon to change Takato in the shadows. But, Guilmon tried and tried with Takato getting irritated kicking the poor digimon out into his old house. Takuya finally could hold his feelings any longer, he blurted what he saw towards Takato. The tamer was at a loss of words, hearing the hatred Takuya felt towards him. The past few days passed between the two, a few words of yes or no and occasional sentences. Takuya stayed at home while Takato tried to avoid him as often as possible. Breaking up the news to Henry, and hanged up to try and avoid explaining anything.

**Now**...

Takato shook his head, ignoring the lasting imprints left from what they just gone through. He dragged his key, unlocking it quietly, as his sweaty palms turned the knob. The boy stepped into the house, taking off his shoes. There was a shadow on the sofa, curiosity overtook him forcing him to turn on the lights to find out what it was. Takato's finger flicked the switch on, suddenly his eyes widened in horror at the figure.

Takuya sat there. A small revolver rested beside him on the sofa, crimson splatters were everywhere making the place look like an art display. Except, this was no art, this, was a nightmare.

Takato's mind went into shock and worry, he noticed a paper in front of the boy on the desk. His hands reached for it, picking it up to proceed reading it.

_Dear Takato,_

_For the past year we've spent together. I cannot imagine anything better than what I've experienced with you. Our nights in Paris below the Eiffel Tower, our romantic dinners we've had with your cooking, but most importantly our first kiss. So much time has passed...everyday that passed. I feel ever closer to you. It was you that gave me hope, you were the light in my life. The day I met you was a day I couldn't dare bare to ponder not to spend my entire life with you. Ever since then, I've always loved you. Until that day I saw you cheating on me..._

_At first, I thought I was dreaming. Confused so I ran home as fast as I could. On the way there, my mind realized what I saw was real. What I saw began to fit in with how you've been acting lately. I tried to test you at first, but as your lies came more frequently after you kicked out Guilmon. I knew. I knew that what I was living in was not fantasy. No. It was a living nightmare. Something I never wanted to experience. Takato...I will never hate you for what you did. Perhaps in the next life...we will see each other again. Maybe next time, everything will be better. That's why I'm ending this. Don't worry Takato, don't let me weigh your guilt down. Move on..._

_Goodbye Takato Matsuki, I will always love you._

Tears fell on the paper, the boy cried, looking at Takuya's face. How could I ever even think of being such an idiot...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry. He sank to the ground with every apology. If only Takuya was still here. His heart could no longer be full. Takato knew that forever. He forced himself up, looking at the revolver on the table. He knew what had to be done.

And he knew he would soon renter the arms of his lover.

* * *

Why do we have to fight?

I don't want to hurt anyone

If it's not a game, I want to quit

What do you think?

I don't have time to search for a reason

I don't want anyone to steal it from me, do I?

I don't want to run away without fighting

What do you think?

I don't understand now

But I know someday the day will come when I do

Primary colors

We're still primary colors

Afraid of mixing with each other

Primary colors

Everything is up to our future selves

When we join hands

We'll be infinitely expanding colors

I can't say whether it's right or not

But we're fighting to stay alive, right?

Those are the rules of life

What do you think?

I believe in no one but myself

Ever since I was little I've been this way

I don't want to take off my sunglasses

This is me

I'm not strong

But I'm sure that's okay for now

Primary colors

Our feelings are still primary colors

Afraid of believing in each other

Primary colors

Everything is up to our future selves

When we overlap each other

We'll be brilliantly expanding colors

No one knows

But surely that's okay for now

Primary colors

We're still primary colors

Afraid of mixing with each other

Primary colors

Everything is up to our future selves

When we join hands

We'll be infinitely expanding colors

We are the three primary colors

* * *

[A/N: Listen to that song please. Well, do a search on YouTube for, "Digimon TamersAMV-3 Primary Colors (Sung by our Three)" Is the title. They sang it pretty well, definitely helps set up the mood for this story.

Also on a side note, I was genuinely surprised to be able to type out that. Oh well, I apologize for bring out the sad moments in this. Especially to Rider, he always wanted a happy story without any sad endings whatsoever. Anyways. On a side note check out our current story Evil that Transcend Legends in which you can all find by heading over to my profile. We're currently planning to continue the story once he gets back. Alas, here we are at the ending of a melancholy story. Rider, if you're reading this. I apologize for picking on you too much but you're special. ]


End file.
